Synthetic turf fiber athletic fields have specific characteristics, which make them difficult to maintain. Maintenance requirements are constantly being defined. Often times, with heavy use by sports teams, marching bands, and others, fibers of synthetic athletic fields quickly become permanently worn with the infill material, typically rubber pellets or similar material, being compacted, clumped and encrusted with atmospheric dust and dirt. In addition to forming ruts, deteriorating performance and otherwise degrading the quality and safety of synthetic turf athletic fields, heavy use also quickly diminishes the aesthetic look of the fields. Often times capping occurs on synthetic turf athletic fields. Capping is a term frequently used to refer to the situation where the infill of a synthetic turf field becomes compacted and then dirt/dust glues it together and creates a hard pan of infill. This further damages grass fibers, because when grass fibers protrude out of the hard pan of encrusted infill, and are stepped on by athletes' shoes or cleats, the fibers are sharply bent over and are creased, or sometimes even severed, by this action. This may help to define why our process is so important and critical/different from other techniques. With many synthetic athletic fields being used in televised events, it is typically desirable to maintain both the quality and look of the field. Both of these goals have been difficult to achieve in the art.